criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Clothesline
| Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Clothesline | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | Name = Clothesline | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Tabaxi | Class = Fighter (Champion) | Age = | Alignment = Chaotic Neutral | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = | Family = | Connections = Jayne (saved her life) Kingston (undesired romantic attention) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 4 | HP = 40 | AC = 19 | DC = | Str = 17 | Dex = 12 | Con = 16 | Int = 10 | Wis = 10 | Cha = 13 | FanArt = }} is a tabaxi fighter. She was played by Ashly Burch in . Description Appearance Clothesline is a tall, female humanoid with rippling biceps and long whiskers. She has a feline face and is covered with tan and orange fur. Her face, when we first saw her, was bandaged, and she had an imposing posture that said, “don’t fuck with me.” Personality She tends to get in fights. Where she comes from, people are named for their favorite thing to do, and hers is to clothesline people. She also had a general distrust of magic-users, who she considered 'freaky'. Biography Background Clothesline comes from the same hometown as Jayne. As a child, she loved to clothesline other children. She eventually graduated to clotheslining adults. At some point in the recent past Jayne saved her life, and Clothesline considered herself to be in Jayne's debt as a result. Clothesline was a regular at the Ass Sailor. On the evening of the one-shot she had recently been in a fight in which she killed several people but had to have her head bandaged from her injuries. She took an immediate dislike to Gryffin and punched Kingston for ineptly hitting on her, as he had done many times before. Her real reason for being in the Ass Sailor evening, though, was as a favour to Jayne: at Jayne's signal, she was supposed to start a bar fight as a distraction for something Jayne was planning (unbeknownst to Clothesline, Jayne was planning to abduct a girl named Holly from the bar in the ensuing commotion). When Jayne signalled her, she suddenly attacked Gryffin and started a bar brawl. In the ensuing fight she shrugged off Gryffin's magic and the occasional attacks of other patrons and bar staff. She was shocked, however, when Jayne turned on her and tried to kill her with a spell; before she could retaliate, a strange man abducted Holly and descended by trapdoor into the basement. Clothesline (who cared very little about Holly) tagged along with the rest of the party as they explored the basement because she was hoping to get even with Jayne, who she managed to corner in the bar's store-room. When she grabbed Jayne by the throat and demanded answers, the death cleric instead nearly killed her with an Inflict Wounds spell. As Clothesline lay badly wounded on the floor, Jayne revealed that she was a cultist of the Chained Oblivion and demanded that Clothesline assist her in exchange for getting to live. During the fight with the salamander 'Garello', Clothesline was knocked out; when Kingston (hoping perhaps to win her affections) healed her, she came round to find Jayne attempting to finish her off. She attacked Jayne and brutally injured her with her signature Double Clothesline Combo, but was unable to stop the cleric from fleeing the scene. Immediately after Garello was defeated, Clothesline and the rest of the party were arrested. Relationships Jayne The cleric once saved Clothesline's life, for which Clothesline owed her a favor. Kingston Clothesline received a lot of unwanted romantic attention from Kingston. Character Information Abilities * Action Surge * Clothesline * Cat's Claws * Second Wind Notable Items * Earring of Piercing Knowledge Quotations Trivia References Art: